Retrouvailles innatendues et découvertes
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu depuis plusieurs année sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Drago Malfoy est devenu médicomage et complète sa formation dans un hôpital moldu dans lequel il retrouve l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils se retrouvent square Grimauld dans la même chambre. Attention slash
1. L' histoire

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici une nouvelle version du couple Drago-Harry pour ceux qui aiment..._

 _Petit clin d'œil... Cette histoire à été écrite à quatre mains voir à six... Merci à Jamespotter pour son gros travail d'écriture... Merci également à Melle Cam pour ses précieux conseils et ses corrections..._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. ROWLING... Seule l'intrigue de cette fiction est à moi..._

 _Bonne lecture les amis ;)_

* * *

L'hôpital était plein à craquer. Drago Malfoy, jeune médecin en stage dans un hôpital moldu, avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et sa journée s'éternisait. Tout le monde s'activait autour de lui, le bousculant, le dépassant, lui donnant des ordres : il détestait ça. Cette journée était atroce.

Il y avait eu un accident, un énorme carambolage sur l'autoroute voisine. Grave à ce point, personne n'aurait cru cela possible. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les médecins s'occupaient des nombreuses victimes.

Une forte odeur de cigarette emplissait la salle d'attente et Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de balayer du regard les personnes présentes. Il remarqua rapidement celui qui fumait. L'homme fixait le vide, les yeux rouges et le corps secoué par des hoquets silencieux. Il pleurait.

Malheureux ou non, cela ne l'autorisait pas à intoxiquer les autres patients.

Drago s'avança jusqu'à lui. Sa blouse blanche ouverte laissait entrevoir une chemise pâle. Dessus, on pouvait y voir un badge « Malefoy », écrit en lettres majuscules. L'homme posa son regard dessus et s'essuya les yeux, comme si les larmes lui obstruaient la vue. Il renifla longuement, au plus grand déplaisir de Drago.

\- Éteignez votre cigarette, siffla le blond avec dédain. Si vous voulez fumer, il vous faut allez dehors.  
\- Ma femme vient de mourir, répondit simplement l'homme, avant de se remettre à pleurer.  
\- Donc ?

Être devenu veuf ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation de s'affranchir de certaines règles. L'homme adressa à Drago ce qu'il prit pour un signe d'excuse et s'en alla.

\- On ne vous apprend pas la compassion à l'école de médicomagie ? Ou bien c'est ton sale caractère qui ressort ? fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Le cœur de Drago sombra dans sa poitrine. Il attendit de reprendre contenance avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait de parler. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Que venait-il faire ici ? Depuis quand était-il rentré ? Sa présence était-elle une coïncidence ? Était-il dans un des véhicules impliqués dans l'accident ? Si c'était le cas, Drago n'en aurait pas été étonné. Après tout, cet imbécile avait toujours eu le don pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les problèmes.

\- Il se passe un truc super grave qui met en branle tout l'hôpital, et il fallait évidemment que tu sois de la partie. A ce que je vois, le temps n'y a rien changé : tu te sens toujours obligé d'attirer l'attention sur toi, soupira Drago en se retournant.

Le blond l'analysa longuement, cherchant la moindre trace de blessures. Harry avait l'air d'aller très bien, pourtant il le regardait avec tristesse et son regard semblait ailleurs. Malgré cela, un sourire naquit timidement sur ses lèvres, il semblait presque heureux de le revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? J'ai eu accès au nom des trente victimes présentes dans l'accident et le tien n'y figurait pas.

\- J'ai voyagé sous un autre nom. Je ne donne jamais mon véritable nom. Toute cette célébrité ça m'énerve, je ne suis pas une bête de foire, répondit-il d'un ton amer. Et toi ? Qui aurait cru que le grand Drago Malefoy accepterait d'apprendre quoi que ce soit venant des moldus…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es impossible, hein ? se lamenta-t-il. Tes amis ne peuvent pas passer leur vie à espérer que tu ne sois pas mort par pure malchance ou que tu ne te trouve pas dans d'affreux pétrins, parce que ton complexe du héros t'a poussé à faire je ne sais quoi de complètement stupide ! Laisse-leur cinq minutes de répit au lieu de disparaitre comme ça sans laisser de trace.

\- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, Malefoy ?

Drago le foudroya du regard. Il se détendit légèrement en le voyant sourire. Les yeux verts qui le regardaient paraissaient plus sombres que dans ses souvenirs. Il se raidit en songeant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne pouvait pas dévorer Harry des yeux de cette façon. Il le dévisagea donc, reniflant parfois avec mépris.

\- Un elfe de maison a plus de valeur que toi à mes yeux, répondit-il simplement avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Un peu plus tard, la situation s'était stabilisée. Le personnel de l'hôpital commençait enfin à souffler. Drago était épuisé il se rendit à la cafétéria pour prendre une boisson qui lui remonterait un peu le moral. Non seulement ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas arrêté une minute, mais en plus il l'avait revu. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais bon… Il aurait pu donner quelques nouvelles cet imbécile ! Drago n'en revenait pas : ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé il était toujours amoureux du grand Potter !

\- Eh ben voyons, pensa-t-il en arrivant à la cafeteria, quand on parle du loup.

Potter qui se tenait là, sur une chaise, avait l'air tellement triste. A quoi pensait-il ? Drago s'approcha doucement.

\- Ça va, Potter ?

\- Hum… Et toi ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je rêve ou c'est toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

\- Hum….

\- Pot… Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Aller, crache le morceau ! Je ne suis pas idiot et, en plus, je suis médicomage je te rappelle. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas alors soit tu me dis ce que c'est, soit je te fais hospitaliser de force !

Harry souffla, exaspéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui ? Il avait passé toutes ces dernières années à essayer de l'oublier mais sans succès. Il était parti parce qu'il déprimait et désespérait de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne, même pas à Ron et à Hermione ou à Remus et Sirius. Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout pas LUI.

Il leva la tête pour regarder Drago et il fut surpris : il lui semblait que celui-ci le détaillait, comme pour être sûr d'enregistrer les détails de ses traits afin de ne jamais les oublier. Pouvait-il ? Non. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, il décida de tenter quelque chose…

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- J'ai fini mon service mais j'en ai encore pour 15min, le temps de faire la paperasse pourquoi ?

\- Je… Tu aurais le temps de venir prendre un verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer… Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait.

Drago se sentait si vulnérable : il avait l'impression de se liquéfier littéralement devant Potter. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et alors qu'il tentait de lutter contre ses sentiments, le brun lui asséna le coup de grâce.

\- Tu peux venir dormir au Square Grimmauld si tu veux. Bon, il y a du monde et on devra sûrement partager ma chambre mais…

\- Ça me va ! Avoir de la compagnie ne me fera pas de mal…

Le visage du survivant s'illumina une seconde avant qu'il ne masque ce sentiment de joie intense qui envahissait tout son corps.

\- Ok, je t'attends dans le hall alors ?

\- Ouais…

Drago se leva un peu étourdit et regagna son bureau en laissant finalement ses pensées le submerger.

\- J'ai accepté ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de dormir chez lui ! Je… Et pourquoi il était là d'abord ?

Cette dernière question le hantait…

Le soir après avoir bu une bière dans un pub moldu et diner dans un restaurant sorcier, ils rentrèrent square Grimmauld. Ils saluèrent les autres habitants rapidement en rentrant et montèrent au deuxième étage.

Une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, Drago décida de tirer les choses au clair. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu vraiment parti, Potter ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne supportais plus la pression des médias toujours après moi : je n'avais pas une minute de tranquillité et j'en ai eu marre, c'est tout.

\- Ouais ça tu me l'as dit, mais c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

Harry soupira longuement.

\- Oh aller ! Fais pas ton timoré…

Silence.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pfff, tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Il y avait une personne, finit par avouer Harry. Je l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque : il me détestait, on ne faisait que s'engueuler, et surtout je ne supportais plus la haine ou le mépris que je voyais dans ses yeux...

Drago s'était figé.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de tes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.  
\- Tu plaisante ! s'indigna Harry. Tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire "Eh ! Au fait, tu me hais depuis qu'on se connaît mais moi je t'aime : ça te tente de sortir avec moi ? " Il m'aurait ri au nez, oui !  
Alors je suis parti pour essayer de l'oublier, mais je n'ai jamais réussi... Finit-il tristement.

Envahi par une multitude d'émotions, Drago s'était mis à trembler.

\- Écoute, Potter. Commença-t-il timidement, Moi aussi j'ai aimé quelqu'un à l'époque de Poudlard. Je l'aimais comme un fou mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire : La seule chose que j'avais trouvé pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, c'est de me moquer constamment de lui, et de ses amis aussi...

Il fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et puis, après la guerre, il a disparu, continua-t-il sans oser relever la tête, je l'ai cherché. Longtemps. Et puis il y a peu je l'ai retrouvé dans l'hôpital moldu ou je travaille, je ne sais pas si tu vois où c'est. Il n'était pas blessé pourtant je l'ai trouvé meurtri, profondément meurtri. Mais vivant. Bien vivant…

Il se risqua alors à jeter un regard au-dessus de lui : Harry le regardait ahuri. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la stupeur et la compréhension.

\- J'ai été stupide, marmonna-t-il, Je SUIS complètement stupide...

Drago renifla bruyamment.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le brun vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Parce que si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su, Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du beau blond, je ne serai jamais parti...

Drago pleurait, il pouvait sentir les larmes couler dans son cou, puis Harry lui releva doucement le visage. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent front contre front et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en un long baiser. Un baiser doux et tendre à la fois. Puis fougueux et passionné, mais surtout amoureux.  
Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Ils étaient alors à nouveau front contre front.

\- J'ai cru mourir quand tu as disparu.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, pardonne-moi, Harry pleurait lui aussi.

\- Ne me laisse plus… plus jamais !

\- Plus jamais, je te le promets…

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, baignés de larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... vous en pensez quoi? n'hésitez pas laisser une review je vous répondrais toujours et si c'est anonyme, le chapitre suivant sera consacré aux réponses... alors je compte sur vous, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous l'avez lu ça fait plaisir à savoir. 😜😜😜_

 _Biz les p'tits loups_


	2. Réponses aux Reviews anonymes

La PotterMalfoy:

Merci beaucoup! ;)

biz


End file.
